Advances in computing technology are allowing computing systems to be configured into smaller and smaller form factors, such as wearable devices. Some wearable computing systems may be configured to be worn on a user's wrist. Wrist computing systems may have a form factor similar to a watch, with a display incorporated in a body that is configured to be worn on a top (dorsal) surface of a wrist and a strap that secures the computing system to the wrist. Other wrist-worn computing systems may take the form of a wrist band with no distinct body and strap, but rather a bracelet-like structure that incorporates a display.